


Doufal jsem, že jednou přijdeš

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: S čerty nejsou žerty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Neunesla to. Nedokázala unést ztrátu svého otce v tak rychlém sledu poté, co byla do pekla odnesena její sestra. Pohádkový konec si tak užili pouze pár týdnů.

 

Týdnů, během nichž kromě splácení dluhu a uzavření mírových smluv se všemi sousedními knížectvími měli dostatek času lépe poznat jeden druhého. Ano, i poté se mu zdála být tou pravou, tou, na kterou celý život čekal, kterou si vysnil…

 

Křehká jako první sněženka vykouknuvší z půdy na počátku jara, a tak ji nikdy vnímat nepřestal. Měl obavy, že kdyby se jí méně šetrně dotknul, tak by se mu pod prsty rozsypala na milion částí, které by neuměl dát znovu dohromady.

Bál se, aby jí neublížil, a bál se tak moc, že… že ji ztratil dříve, než ji vůbec kdy opravdu měl.

 

Dny plynuly a nový kníže se smiřoval s nastalou situací. Prioritou bylo postavit knížectví opět na nohy, leč Petr tušil, že to bude běh na dlouhou trať, přičemž sám bez potřebného vzdělání neměl šanci se jakkoliv přičinit. Rozhodl se tedy spolehnout na lidi, kterým Adélka věřila. Nebylo jich mnoho, ale přislíbili, že vykonají vše, co bude v jejich silách. O víc ani Petr nežádal.

 

Díky nedávným finančním potížím se ani nikdo neodvážil podotknout, že by se slušelo na knížete pořádat nejrůznější společenské události, a Petr tak mohl nerušeně studovat, což věděl, že potřebuje jako sůl, jestli nechtěl přivést celé knížectví opět na buben. Nebo do války. Volný čas pak trávil mimo zámek, chodíval pěšky nebo jezdil koňmo, většinou ponořen do svých vzpomínek.

 

Těch na Adélku mnoho nebylo a byl by se styděl, kdyby jej neomlouvala skutečnosti, že společně mnoho času nestrávili. Navíc si ani nebyl jist, jestli tehdy pociťoval štěstí. To rozhodně nepociťoval ani nyní, kdy si připadal osamělý a postrádal jakékoliv rozptýlení, jež by spočívalo v zábavné činnosti. Kdyby mu někdo držel nůž u krku a vyžadoval po něm odpověď na otázku, kdy se naposled dobře bavil, na první dobrou by vyhrnul, že s Jankem.

 

A možná právě s Jankem, při odchytávání hříšníků, se cítil šťastný.

 

Ta myšlenka jej zastihla nepřipraveného. Vážně zažil nejlepší chvíle svého života ve společnosti čerta a nikoliv své ženy? Ani z dětství si nebyl schopen vybavit vzpomínku příjemnější než tu, týkající se jeho a Jankova útěku z kasáren a následného pobyt v pekle. S Jankem.

 

Původně se lesem jen tak potloukal, nechal koně jít, kam ho nohy zavedou, leč vinou svého rozjímání jej přepadl stesk. Janek mu chyběl už od chvíle, kdy se rozloučili, právě teď jej ale srdce zabolelo ještě více. Nasměroval hnědáka ke skále, v níž se skrýval vchod do pekla, nicméně si od toho raději mnoho nesliboval.

 

Sesedl, po svých vylezl až k prasklině a… nevěděl, co dál. Hleděl do skály, bůhví proč zadýchaný, se svírajícím se hrudníkem a zběsile bušícím srdce, a z hloubi duše si přál, aby byl vpuštěn. Přál si, aby…

 

Leknutím sebou trhnul a uskočil, když se kámen pohnul a objevila se mezera, jíž bez zaváhání proklouznul a spěchal dál, kdyby si to náhodou peklo rozmyslelo. Žár, jenž ho přivítal, působil zvláštně konejšivě. Zhluboka se nadechl, jako první k němu však nedolehl Luciferův dunivý hlas, dožadující se odpovědi na otázku, co tady pohledává, ozvalo se ale překvapené a nadšené zvolání Petrova jména.

 

"Janku!" oplatil mu Petr stejně hlasitě a stejně nadšeně a jen co stihl pohledem zkonstatovat, že se jeho přítel absolutně nezměnil, už k němu Janek letěl a vyloženě na něj skočil.

 

Petr jej se smíchem, jenž se mu nezadržitelně dral z hrudníku, objal a do nosu ho o poznání silněji udeřila vůně pálícího se dřeva. Těžko říct, odkdy to považoval za vůni… Dojala jej ta radost, jakou spatřoval v Jankových očích stejně jako v jeho širokém úsměvu, když se od něj čert odtáhl ale jen tak, aby na něj viděl, v dlaních stále pevně svíral Petrovy paže. Jako by se chtěl přesvědčit, že se mu Petr nezdá a že se vmžiku nevypaří.

 

Tak strašně rád měl Janka znovu u sebe, že úplně zapomněl, co se stalo od chvíle, kde spolu byli naposled. Uvědomil si to až v momentu, kdy Jankovu tvář zahalil stín. Veselí se rázem vytratilo, vystřídáno smutkem a soucitem. I Petr sám na sobě pocítil tu změnu atmosféry, euforie v důsledku návratu do reality pominula. Nepochyboval o tom, že Janek ví…

 

"Je mi to líto, Petře," bylo jediné, co od čerta uslyšel, více ale nepotřeboval. Jankovy oči… snad nikdy si nevšiml, jak moc uměly odrážet jeho emoce, se propalovaly až do Petrova nitra, upřímný smutek v nich probudil i ten hluboko zakořeněný uvnitř něj a pomohl mu vyjít na povrch. Než se Petr vzpamatoval, než si uvědomil, co činí, zatínal nehty do Jankových paží, oči jej pálily a po tváři se mu skutálela první slza.

 

Vzápětí jej obklopilo teplo sálající z Jankova těla, čert jej znovu objal, tentokrát ale ne bratrsky jako prve. Jeho náruč byla hřejivá, uklidňující… bezpečná. Petr zabořil tvář do těch kudrnatých vlasů a bezmocně se otřásal pod vlastními vzlyky, jež se draly bůhví odkud. Netušil, že by byl kdy schopen plakat… a netušil, že se tak stane zrovna v Jankově objetí. Nechal všechen smutek a hořkost, aby se dostala ven v podobě slaných slz, jež se ihned po kontaktu s Jankovými kudrnami vypařily.

 

S přicházejícím klidem jej dostihla myšlenka na to, že Janka svírá až příliš silně, že jej doslova pažemi drtí, bez dechu jej však zanechalo zjištění, že čert jej drží snad ještě pevněji, že má dlaň v jeho vlasech a že se cítí jeho dech na krku…

 

Zachvění, jež jej postihlo, Petra vyděsilo. Už téměř do normálu se navrátivší tep se znovu vydal na cestu ke hvězdám, a tváře, zrudlé pláčem a horkem se rozhořely nanovo. Svědomí mu namlouvalo, aby co nejrychleji uskočil, aby zastavil tu nepatřičnou reakci, Petr se ale nedokázal přimět udělat cokoliv jiného, než si přitáhnout Janka ještě blíž k sobě, vnímat váhu jeho těla, tisknoucí se k němu, těla, jež bylo o tolik jiné, silnější a pevnější, než to…

 

Mysl mu zahalil zmatek, následován lítostí, že jej Janek pustil. Vzápětí dostal odpověď, proč tak učinil. Blížil se k nim samotný vládce pekla.

 

"Návštěvy v pekle? Co to tady zavádíš za novoty, Janku?!" udeřil na čerta Lucifer, jakmile k nim dorazil, jeho hlas však postrádal opravdovou zlobu. Petrovi se docela ulevilo, nerad by způsobil Jankovi nepříjemnosti. Těch už měl v minulosti více než dost. "Áááá, na tebe si vzpomínám. Snad tady zase nechceš pracovat?" obrátil se Lucifer na Petra téměř s hrůzou v očích.

 

"Ne, to bych vám neudělal," odpověděl Petr, na rtech mu pohrával mírný úsměv, který si neodpustil, když Lucifer, jemuž se očividně ulevilo, přikývl. "Já jsem skutečně přišel jen za Jankem."

 

"To vidím," utrousil Lucifer na půl úst a těkal pohledem z čerta na Petra a z Petra na čerta, jako by si snažil udělat na ty dva názor. "Nechceš si ho vzít na nějakou dobu s sebou nahoru?"

 

Petra nejprve zalil pocit absolutního nadšení, s nímž se také zadíval na čerta, který se na něj nadšeně zubil, vzápětí se ale přiměl být opatrný, jelikož… Lucifera měl svým způsobem rád, ovšem vrtalo mu hlavou, proč mu to navrhnul. Z čiré dobroty srdce zřejmě ne.

 

"A nebude z toho mít nějaký problém? Nebude vám tady chybět?" zeptal se opatrně, načež jen stěží věřil vlastnímu zraku. Lucifer protočil oči a zcela lidsky si odfrknul.

 

"Co je nám tady platný, když stejně vidím, že je myšlenkami na povrchu. A ten jeho zasněný úsměv už mi leze na nervy," zašklebil se Lucifer znechuceně. "Jen si ho vezmi, jestli chceš, a když mi čas od času pošlete někoho, s kým se váha dotkne země, tak si ho tam pro mě za mě třeba nech."

 

Petr tomu nemohl uvěřit, že s ním Janek vážně může odejít. Vždyť sem přišel jen tak, bez plánu, prostě chtěl svého čerta vidět a teď… S úsměvem střelil po Jankovi pohledem a radost, jež jím prostupovala, jej přinutila jednat. Znovu stiskl Janka v náručí, tentokrát jen na chvíli, aby vládce pekel s nimi náhodou neztratil trpělivost.

 

Lucifer ale pouze znovu s kyselým výrazem protočil oči, Petr jej ovšem podezříval z toho, že se jen snažil zamaskovat úsměv.

 

"Tak už běžte," vyháněl je. "Ale jestli se zase necháte oba naverbovat, tak si mě nepřejte!"

 

Opustili peklo, jak nejrychleji uměli, venku se oba jen opřeli o skálu a vstřebávali to, co se právě stalo.

 

"Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že mě Lucifer nechá takhle odejít," vydechl Janek, v jehož tváři se zračila úleva.

 

"Vlastně jsem se tě ani nezeptal, jestli chceš jít se mnou na zámek…" došlo Petrovi a zlehka Jankovi naznačil, že si to pořád může rozmyslet, z celého srdce si ale přál, aby se tak nestalo.

 

"Slyšel jsi Lucifera, Petře," dotkla se Jankových očí zvláštní jemnost, pro něj tak typická, když se díval na Petra, který byl opět nucen se potýkat se svíravým pocitem v oblasti srdce. "Nic bych si nepřál víc."

 

Ta slova Petrovi vyrazila dech, neboť o jejich upřímnosti opět nemohlo být pochyb. Hleděl na čerta, hlavou se mu honilo sto a jedna myšlenka, a adrenalin, kolující v žilách, mu dodal jistoty, že takhle je to správné. Jestli Janek bude chtít, může s ním být na zámku třeba i roky… Ani on sám by si nemohl přát víc.

 

XXX

 

Petr odvázal klidně čekajícího hnědáka od stromu a Janek si mezitím změnil oděv na podobný tomu, co nosil Petr.

 

Společně pak na koně nasedli a vydali se směrem k zámku. Vysvětlení Jankovy přítomnosti nikdo nevyžadoval, Petr pouze uvědomil těch pár členů služebnictva, co si ponechal, že Janek je host z dalekých krajin, tudíž neznalý jejich zvyků, a požádal je o schovívavost, a také o přípravu jedné z ložnic, ačkoliv pochyboval, že čert zrovna postel ocení.

 

"Kde bys chtěl spát?" otázal se jej Petr, jakmile si odložil kabát a usadil se do křesla. Pořád se pozastavoval nad tím, že by mu tohle mělo přijít přirozené, když většinu života neseděl na ničem měkčím než na slámě.

 

Janek se s očima navrch hlavy rozhlížel po ložnici, jež patřila knížeti, tedy Petrovi. Petr se neubránil úsměvu, když viděl, jak Jankovy oči září, jak je uchvácen vším kolem…

 

"Na kožešině u krbu," odpověděl Janek nesoustředěně.

 

Petr na něj zůstal překvapeně koukat, nakonec to ale vzal na vědomí. Vlastně to tak podivné nebylo. Na čerta.

 

"Máš hlad?"

 

Na to Janek slyšel. Okamžitě se obrátil k Petrovi a horlivě přikyvoval, čímž Petra znovu dokonale odzbrojil. Ne, neměl žádné pochybnosti o tom, že udělal správnou věc. V Jankově přítomnosti se cítil dobře, věřil tomu, že jeho osamělost se ztratí v nenávratnu, a... ten nezaměnitelný pocit štěstí, který si pamatoval z doby, kdy s Jankem chytali hříšníky, se do něj vkrádal už teď, kdy jen pozoroval čerta, jak se nadšeně hrne k prostřenému stolu.

 

Jídával v komnatě, sousedící s tou jeho, kde také studoval. Usadil se a dal se do jídla ve chvíli, kdy v Jankovi už zmizela snad půlka kuřete. I to jej zvláštním způsobem přesvědčilo, že je všechno v pořádku.

 

"Budu taky mít takovou ložnici jako ty?" zajímalo Janka, když se dostatečně nasytil.

 

"Pojď se na ni podívat," vstal Petr od stolu a dovedl čerta do pokoje naproti svému, z něhož právě odcházela služebná.

 

 

Vše bylo připraveno, až na jednu drobnost, jíž se vzápětí Petr začal věnovat. Místnost sice osvětlovaly svíčky, leč ty neměly šanci místnost vytopit, a tak Petr přešel ke krbu a rozdělal oheň. Jen co od něj odstoupil, Janek se objevil po jeho boku, zrak upřen do plamenů.

 

Petr nemohl odtrhnout oči od svého přítele, pořád jen stěží věřil tomu, že je tady opravdu s ním. Doufal, že Jankovi tento způsob života nebude vadit, ale sám by byl ochoten kvůli němu klidně znovu přesídlit do chalupy a vést knížectví třeba odtamtud. Hlavně, aby už nebyl sám… aby byl s Jankem.

 

Zachvěl se. Už zase, a nyní jen při pomyšlení, jak moc blízko se čert nachází. Rameny se dotýkali, stejně tak prsty rukou, jež Petra téměř brněly. Toužil v dlani sevřít tu Jankovu, toužil jej znovu obejmout, znovu cítit ten rozdíl mezi jeho tělem a tím křehkým, jež se objímat bál.

 

Aby neztratil kontakt, následoval Janka dolů, kde se oba usadili v tureckém sedu na kožešině, která byla měkká a příjemná na dotek.

 

"Bude se ti na tom spát dobře?"

 

Janek Petra obdařil malým úsměvem a kývnutím.

 

"Děkuji, že jsi za mnou přišel, Petře," odrážely se plamínky ohně v Jankových očích, jež se tak zdály být ještě zářivější.

 

"Chyběl jsi mi," řekl Petr prostě a po těle se mu rozběhlo příjemné teplo, když se Jankův úsměv rozšířil. "Jak to, že jsem se vůbec mohl do pekla dostat? Myslel jsem, že to může jen čert."

 

"Nestává se to často, ale…" zadíval se Janek opět do ohně. "Legenda praví, že když si někdo opravdu moc přeje vstoupit a je veden počestnými záměry, peklo se mu samo otevře."

 

"A to, že jsi byl první, koho jsem tam uviděl…"

 

"Doufal jsem, že jednou přijdeš," sklopil Janek zrak k zemi, a kdyby jeho tvář nebyla osvětlená oranžovo rudými plameny, Petr by spatřil na jeho tváři ruměnec.

 

Přesto Petr nebyl schopen vydat ze sebe ani slovíčko, horko se šířilo každou buňkou jeho těla, měl pocit, že jej snad stihla horečka, jež nutila jeho srdce splašeně bušit ve chvíli, kdy se Janek pohnul a překryl dlaní tu Petrovu. Petr s knedlíkem v krku ruku obrátil a stisknul jí Jankovu. Svírajícím se žaludkem se prohnalo hejno motýlů a pocit štěstí a radosti sílil tak moc, že to až bolelo.

 

"Petře, já…" upřel Janek hnědé oči na Petra, který visel na jeho rtech, čekaje na to, co mu chce čert povědět, dokončení věty se ale nikdy nedočkal. Cítil, jak se Jankova dlaň v jeho třese, a viděl, že se to netýká jen jeho ruky, chvěl se celý, až Petr ten pohled na něj nemohl vydržet.

 

Nevěděl přesně, co dělá, nechal se vést jen jakýmsi vnitřním hlasem, který se náhle objevil a který mu radil, aby se prsty dotkl Jankovy tváře, jemně jej palcem pohladil a bezmocně jen sledoval, jak se sám utápí v těch nádherných, bezedných očích, hledících na něj s takovou oddaností, jakou by ani nebyl schopen slovy vyjádřit.

 

Měl tolik otázek, zajímalo ho, jak Janek věděl, že za ním přijde, proč on sám jej nenavštívil, proč a jak se tohle mezi nimi děje… Nic z toho ale nebylo natolik důležité, aby tomu dal přednost před Jankem, jehož zrychlený dech byl slyšitelný a jeho dychtivost po tom, aby Petr učinil to, k čemuž se odhodlával, nezpochybnitelná.

 

Netoužil už jen po svírání Jankovy dlaně ve své, ani po možnosti jej obejmout, nyní celým svým srdcem toužil Janka políbit. Strach z nově nalezeného nutkání zůstal skryt zásluhou příliš silné náklonosti, již vůči čertovi pociťoval, a jíž se neuměl a nechtěl bránit, zvláště když spatřoval touhu po tomtéž v hnědých očích svého přítele. Kousek po kousku zkracoval vzdálenost mezi nimi, dokud se jejich nosy nedotýkaly špičkami, dokud se jeho dech nesmísil s Jankovým, dokud oba nezavřeli oči a nepoddali se tomu, co si oba v hloubi duše skutečně přáli.

 

Petr měl pocit, že něco na způsob ohně, jenž na ně vrhal mihotavé světlo, se rozhořelo i uvnitř něj, když se rty poprvé otřel o ty Jankovy, jež byly suché a mírně popraskané, přesně jako by u čerta očekával. Jankovi jimi unikl roztřesený povzdech, po kterém následoval čertův pokus o polibek, váhavě pohnul ústy proti Petrovým, jenž mu vyšel svými rty vstříc, snaže si okamžik vrýt do paměti, jež ale přestávala sloužit ve chvíli, kdy jej Janek uchopil za košili uprostřed hrudníku a přitáhl si jej k sobě.

 

Petr si musel kleknout, aby se jeho neverbální žádosti mohl podvolit, za žádnou cenu se ale nehodlal přestat dotýkat Jankových rtů, jež se stávaly vteřinu od vteřiny odvážnějšími, až si Petr začal uvědomovat, jaký dopad na něj jejich činnost má. Činnost, na kterou ve vztahu s ženou ani nepomyslel.

 

Ty doteky, ty polibky… vysílaly horko do celého těla, ale zejména na jedno místo… Z hrdla mu unikl překvapený sten, jakmile se slabinami nechtě otřel o Jankovo koleno. Poplašeně se od něj odtáhl, jako by se spálil, s obavami a nejistotou v očích pohlédl Jankovi do tváře, v níž však viděl pouze čiročirý zájem. Čert jej stále držel na košili, rty pootevřené…

 

"Petře," splynulo z nich jen, než se Janek opět dotkl těch Petrových, čímž mu vrátil ztracenou odvahu. Ani nevěděl jak, vzápětí se octl nad Jankem, který se položil na záda a stáhl je s sebou dolů, propletl prsty s jeho kudrnami, zatímco druhou rukou umístil na čertův bok, čímž z něj vymámil tlumené zasténání. Zkusil jít ještě dál a svět se s ním zatočil, když prsty narazil na důkaz Jankovy touhy.

 

Překryl jej dlaní a jen zlehka se ho dotýkal, přesto se pod ním Janek začal třást ještě víc, zaklonil hlavu a odhalil tak Petrovi svůj krk, jenž byl vzápětí pokryt motýlími polibky. Čert pod Petrem tiše sténal, a přestože se Petr nacházel zcela v zajetí toho výjevu, nedokázal zabránit svým boků, aby nevycházely vstříc stehnu, jež se nacházelo přesně tam, kde to tak strašně moc potřeboval, odkud spalující horko proudilo do zbytku těla.

 

"Petře!" zavzdychal znovu Janek jeho jméno, když se jeho prsty zatnuly do Petrových ramen, a když se mu ve tváři zračila slast nejkrásnější. Petr se něžně probíral jeho vlasy, přemožen kouzlem okamžiku, pozoroval, jak se Jankův dech pomalu vrací do normálu, jak otvírá oči a jak se v nich promítá zamilovanost v okamžiku, kdy jimi spočinul na svém příteli.

 

Čert otevřel ústa v pokusu něco říct, nakonec si to ale rozmyslel, jen se naprosto šťastně usmál a dlaní se dotkl Petrovy tváře, z níž pak sjel níže opět přes Petrovu paži, po jeho boku a Petrovo srdce vynechalo úder, jakmile Janek pohladil napnutou látku jeho kalhot. Sebekontrola se stala věcí minulosti, věděl, že sténá, věděl, že vychází laskající dlani vstříc, že se řítí střemhlav do propasti, odkud není návratu.

 

Tělem se mu prohnala smršť emocí, rozkoše, vypětí, uvolnění… Všechno se slilo dohromady v něco nepopsatelného, co na pár vteřin Petra zcela pohltilo. Snad každé nervové zakončení vibrovalo prožitou slastí, a když se alespoň částečně z opojení probral, zjistil, že společně s Jankem leží na kožešině. Hlavu měl položenou na jeho hrudníku, oči upřené do tančících plamenů v krbu.

 

Vnímal každý Jankův pravidelný nádech i výdech, vnímal jeho paže, spočívající mu na zádech. Sám svého čerta objal a poddal se tomu vzrůstajícímu pocitu štěstí, jenž jím neodbytně prostupoval…

 

 


End file.
